Balance
by 221BluePoliceBox
Summary: Sherlock needs to gain weight while John needs to lose it so John comes up with the perfect solution. (oneshot, johnlock)


**Balance**

**I am not sure where this idea came from but once it planted itself in my mind it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. This is a little different from my usual work as there is basically no dialogue at all. Warning there is implied johnlock. I hope you like it and please leave a review they make me happy and I love to know your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer**

**Sadly I don't own Sherlock if I did Sherlock would have hugged John on that runway!**

John loved Sherlock and was obviously attracted to him both physically and mentally, even when he was behaving like an arsehole. There was only one problem, he was too thin. He knew Sherlock was slight but it worried him when he slipped his arms round him in bed that and could feel his ribcage.

As a doctor he knew Sherlock was underweight and it was obvious why, it was nearly impossible to get him to sit down and eat a proper meal; his mind was always too busy focusing on other things. However John knew it was starting to have worrying side effects like his starting to become too thin frame and the coldness he always felt which explained why he always wore his coat, scarf and gloves not all of it was about appearances. John knew that Sherlock always felt the cold and it was no doubt due to his diabolical eating habits.

He knew he had to do something about it and he knew better than to try and discuss the subject with him or try to force him to eat because he knew Sherlock was too stubborn and most likely would be all the more adamant not to eat but he knew he had to find a way to get him to.

In the end the solution was simple, a habit Sherlock had that John had found infuriating was the perfect solution to his problem. Sherlock had a terrible habit of absent-mindedly helping himself to food from John's plate particularly when it was easy to handle foods such as chips or sandwiches when they were sitting together on the couch.

John had previously complained when Sherlock did this telling him to get his own food to which Sherlock would always retort he wasn't hungry. He now used this infuriating yet somehow endearing habit of Sherlock's to his advantage. He now made double the amount of food he needed for himself so that he could ensure Sherlock ate and he still got his full meal to himself.

He was pleased when he saw it was working, Sherlock no longer looked or felt so worryingly gaunt. However one morning as he was getting dressed he noticed another problem developing. He frowned as he struggled to get his jeans buttoned and when he did there was a definite unflattering overhang that he was only able to hide by wearing one of his slightly bigger jumpers. He had to lose weight.

He wasn't very good at losing weight, he'd had an on going battle with the slight bulge he tended to develop in his middle particularly when he was on leave from the army and even more so since being medically discharged. He wasn't good at dieting because he hated feeling like he was depriving himself or not able to eat what he wanted and he couldn't be bothered with the hassle of working out what he could and couldn't eat. Of course as a doctor he knew and preached the importance and easiness of following a healthy diet but he also knew in reality losing weight was a real challenge and one he admired people for succeeding in.

As he was thinking about this Sherlock was currently helping himself to a sandwich from John's plate and in doing so giving him the perfect solution. He would stop making so much extra food for Sherlock to eat off his plate so he would be able to cut down his portion sizes without feeling deprived.

He smiled to himself as he took off his jeans that were no longer cutting into his middle and slipped into bed with Sherlock leaning in for a kiss slipping his arms round him ignoring his half hearted attempts at complaining at John's affection. "Shut up," he muttered kissing him again.

"You've lost weight," Sherlock breathed as he put his arms round him.

"And you've put on weight, it suits you" John answered.

"You too," Sherlock said before John kissed him again.


End file.
